


A Half Dragon Left With the Wolves

by Ahoyhoydj



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Arthur Dayne lives, Based (mildly) on other Fiction, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow raised in Winterfell, King Rhaegar, May not like Rhaegar early on, Multi, Not for Catelyn Lovers, Other, Rhaegar Lives, Tried to keep Characters Similar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahoyhoydj/pseuds/Ahoyhoydj
Summary: Based on an idea from another Fanfiction very slightly, (If someone finds it I will tag it at some point). Rhaegar after winning at the Trident deals with the Mad King whilst Ned goes to the tower. Lyanna dies, Ned makes the same promise. On route back to Kingslanding, Ned as the new Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North bends the knee and shows Jon to his father. Disappointed that Jon is a boy the King rejects him, to the surprise of everyone naming him a bastard with Lyanna. Ned angry at the King raises Jon in Winterfell among his children, to teach him honor, chivalry and what being a good Lord is. Jon is bitter at his father for abandoning him but shows great love to all the Starks. Catelyn blames Jon for ruining her union with Brandon Stark, thus Jon still feels an outcast. The story begins after King Rhaegar decides to head North to meet his son, Jon angry at this decides to head with uncle Benjen to the wall. Not to swear his vows but to inspect the wall for Lord Starks help whilst Benjen ranges. Jon finds the wildling movements interesting and he returns to Winterfell after the King and his party have settled.





	1. Eddard

Eddard 

 _'I am glad Jon is not here, I love the boy like my own but him here to see his real father whilst he is meant to be a loyal lord to his king would be too difficult.'_ Ned had planned for Jon to return just after the King had left though no doubt the King will stay to meet his lost son. Ned warned Jon all the same, Jon's face was full of sadness and bitterness. Ned reminded him  _'I know you don't like him, I don't either, to be honest. But he is our King so we have to be respectful. I know you wanted to join the Night's Watch so use this as a chance to know the place whilst doing an important task.'_   Ned breathed heavily _'I don't care what the King or anyone else says, there is more to being a father than spilling your seed into a woman. I hope at the least I did that.'_ Jon's face turned into a slight smile _'You're the best father someone could ask for, I'm happy you chose to take care of me when **he**_ _didn't, you never had to.'_

Ned smiled at the memory  _'Perhaps Lyanna would be happy'_ the King's party filtered in, Ned saw Robb and Arya, their faces steel in anger.  _'They were angry that the King didn't recognize Jon for what he was. Truer siblings than cousins'_ Ned thought. The Knight's flew by circling, then a rider astride a black horse came into view. Ned could almost hear Robb grinding his teeth. The King's armor was similar to the day he killed Robert, though prettier and with less mud, sweat, and blood covering it. Ned saw the Dornish filter in as well, Elia was in a carriage, people were surprised at the fact she even made the journey. 

Two Kingsgaurd rode around the King, Arthur Dayne (Who was at the tower that day) and Barristan Selmy (Who was at the Trident.) By the look of it, everyone has grown older since. The king removed his helmet, his shining hair and eyes dazzled maids even to this day, but the North looked at them with disdain. Lyanna was loved by many, not just for being a fair maiden but a good rider.  _'Jon was surprised when he heard about the tourney at Harrenhall'_ Ned thought. 

The King looked, he seemed hopeful for a moment but he was disappointed when he saw Jon was not there. He walked over to Ned, Ned bowed to the King in the expected fashion and said the words. The King turned to Robb, Robb's Tully eyes stared in anger, Ned began 'Lady Catelyn my wife,' pointing to Robb this is my eldest Robb.' The King nodded then Ned pointed 'This is Sansa, my daughter.' Sansa blushed bright red and curtseyed, Ned continued 'This is Arya.' The king stopped for a moment, he saw it to Ned realized. Arya looks a true Stark, like Lyanna. Arya's eyes were full of fury, a storm to be feared. Ned gave her a look to calm down and surprisingly she did though her face showed anger. Then they continued to Bran and Rickon who were too little to truly understand.

Ned then began 'Your Grace please get settled, we can talk about _other_ matters.' The King looked slightly confused but no doubt knew about Jon's journey North. The King then pointed at his children 'This is Aegon, the Crown Prince and Rhaenys my eldest. My sister Daenerys will be a few moments as will the Queen.'

All the people continued into Winterfell, the tension that was slowly building was falling away. Ned took Arya and Robb by the hand and lead them away and Nodded to Catelyn to take the children away. They entered the Godswood and just before the Heart Tree Ned turned and smiled a little. 'I am glad about your defense of Jon, but I would like you to keep it together as Rhaegar is still King. When Jon arrives and says what he needs to say we can do what he wants.' Arya looked both happy and annoyed, happy to hear of father's approval but still disappointed that she had to keep quiet. Robb said quietly 'I told Jon before he left that no matter what the North is with him.' Ned turned to his oldest 'It is but we can't place him on the throne, I doubt he wants it anyway. I will be damned before I allow that King to do anything to Jon.' The tree left in small smiles and now Ned knew he could begin to deal with the Targaryens. 

 

* * *

 

 

The night grew closer, soon the feast would begin. The King had not talked about Jon yet but promised 'After the feast, we will.' Ned was fine as he watched the normal Northern feast continue. It was probably simple compared to the court's tastes but by the looks, on their faces, they were enjoying it. Ned almost did if not for Jon's shadow plagued him,  _'The poor boy is freezing on the wall doing tedious tasks whilst we sit enjoying ourselves'_ Ned thought. 

The king soon left quickly, not for long but it gave time for Elia to talk. Her dornish accent had not lost any vigor 'I had hated Rhaegar for what he did to Jon you know. He was not mine of course but he should have grown up with his brother and sister. Though I have no doubt you did your best it's not quite the same.'  Ned replied coldly 'Robb and Arya consider him a brother and so does he, I raised that boy and I am glad he doesn't have to live in that shithole of a city you call the capital.' Elia smiled 'I agree with you about Kingslanding and by the look on the faces of your children it seems you speak true. The Water Garden's, however, has become a second home for my children and me, that city is not for children to grow up in. His grace though is working to rebuild Summerhall to make the travel easier.' Ned nodded politely and realized  _'I made the right decision.'_

The king returned shortly, though Ned was focused on Sansa and the crown princes interactions. Sansa's face almost became permanently red by how much she was blushing.  _'Perhaps the King want's a betrothal, not to reconcile with Jon. That makes far more sense'_ Ned realized.

The feast went past quickly enough, just before the end the King said 'I wish to speak more privately Lord Stark. If you please.' The King gestured to the door, Ned said his goodbyes and gave Robb a knowing look of  _'Keep everything under control.'_

Ned soon found himself in his solar, gesturing for the King to sit down. The King sat quietly for a moment, choosing his words carefully. 'Where is Jon?' the King began, 'He is currently at the wall, Your Grace' Ned answered, there was a silent moment of thought 'He isn't going to join is he?' Ned breathed 'Not yet, I wanted him to report the condition of the Night's Watch, Benjen spends most of his time beyond the wall and I trust Jon's judgment. I believe he is talking to your great uncle, Aemon Targaryen specifically.' The King smiled then nodded his head. 'Well I hope for him to see Kinglanding, learn his pla...' 'And why should I allow it? Why should he want to go?' Ned cut off the King, surprising himself. 

The king looked down 'Jon isn't fond of me, is he? I presume that's your doing?' Ned was filled with wolfish anger 'Yes, I told him the truth when he was old enough to understand, he didn't want to be here so he will return after you've planned to leave.' The King smiled 'Well I hope the wall is ready because I will see my son soon enough.' Ned looked down defeated 'I know, Jon will return in a week. We expected you would stay until he came back.' The King nodded along, Ned soon asked 'Have you got other business here? Your grace. You clearly don't care about Jon enough to do this whole journey.' The King was abashed for a moment 'Gods you do think low of me, Lya always said' 'Don't you dare mention her name in my hearing after you put a bastard in her and abandoned the child. Though Jon isn't really a bastard, Lyanna would have married you.' The King was silent 'He isn't a Bastard, he's as trueborn as Aegon and heir to the throne until Aegon has a son.' The King breathed heavily and seemed disappointed in himself. 'I do have two propositions for you, however. As my master of Laws and serve on my small council and the marriage between your daughter Sansa and Aegon. I know you have to speak to your wife and your family but give me your answer before I leave and after Jon has returned.' 

With that, the King left Ned in silence. He would not become the Master of Laws to be the King's puppet but perhaps the betrothal with Sansa. He would need to speak to Catelyn though he knew the answer and watch this Aegon. If he is truly worthy of Sansa.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a few days after the feast and the conversation with the King. Ned had set Robb on a task, gage the future King but he didn't tell Robb why. Robb would act out and it would sway his opinions. Ned even told Robb 'Remeber he is Jon's Half Brother.' Robb would spar with Aegon and do the things he did with Jon, Arya was set to know Rhaenys though she also had to get to know Daenerys. Ned would have liked to get Sansa to help as well though he fears her head is so far in the clouds it makes the Eyrie look low. 

Slowly Robb started saying how Aegon was arrogant, talented with blade and likes to show off, especially to Sansa and Jeyne. Robb though later said that whilst he still is the same Aegon isn't terrible and doesn't seem stranger than normal. Arya's reports were more interesting. She originally said that Rhaenys and Daenerys were proper ladies like Sansa. That Arya even refused to talk to them, though after a while she warmed up to them. Especially when Rhaenys talked about the Sand Snakes. Arya then grew closer to them both and realized that they were close to both Stark girls, proper ladies but who didn't have their head in the clouds. 

Ned was happy with the reports, Jon would have companionship if he decided to go South. Jon would arrive in a few days, Ned would be happy to marry Sansa to Aegon and serve as acting Master of Laws, let Robb get the ropes until Sansa was settled to be Queen. But it was all for naught if Jon and Rhaegar couldn't reconcile. Ned in his position would never forgive Rhaegar but Jon is different.  _'I will only know when it happens'_ Ned thinks.

 

 

 


	2. Jon

Jon  
Leaving the Night's Watch was hard, Jon realized that even the criminals had stories. They had stolen to survive or threatened by low lords he thinks themselves immune. Even still the wall is considerably undermanned, he had told Lord Commander Mormont that  _'My father once said that the height of the wall was its greatest strength but its width its greatest flaw.'_ The Lord Commander replied  _'Ned Stark knows what he's talking about, I hope you can convince him to help. We are desperate, remember that every time you use that sword.'_ The Lord Commander knew that Jon considered Lord Stark more of a father than the King, it had taken time for them to understand but in the end, it seemed stupid compared to their problems. 

Ghost ran at his side as he proceeded South, the road was easy and getting easier the further South he went. He knew the way and how long it would take so it felt a lot quicker. Though each time he felt himself grow angry. The whole court was at Winterfell, Robb and Arya would know the Targaryens now. Jon thought  _'I should ask them what they think. Though they did nothing wrong it's just Rhaegar Targaryen, First of His Name and my real father.'_ The name left a sour taste in his mouth, Jon decided he will join the watch, after all, the lord commander had given him his families Valyrian Steel sword. Jon realized that above all he did not want that stupid throne in the South, it meant nothing to him. ' _Why would you want power? What would you do with it?'_ He asked himself.

The tall towers of Winterfell appeared before him, though they feel shorter now in comparison to the wall. He saw among the Stark Banners, the Red Dragon. His fathers family. Jon felt angry. He decided to find Robb or Arya or both to see what they say. 

He flew under the gates at speed and slowed down to the stables, he looked around a saw a party there. Five were standing there, three with the Targaryen hair and violet eyes the other two look like Martells. He knew who they were, they seemed to know him as well. Just before he headed towards them he was intercepted by Robb and Arya. Arya jumped into his arms and he felt his anger slowly melt away. As he put her down Robb explained that everyone apart from Rhaegar seemed nice enough. Jon nodded in approval before heading over. Ghost walked by his side.

Jon stopped before the man that was his birth father, Rhaegar Targaryen, King of the Seven Kingdoms. He looked up and down his body and his anger burst forth from him like a dragon but the wolf part kept him for yelling he simply said 'I presume you are King Rhaegar.' Jon watched as he nodded then continued 'A disappointment, to say the least, I'm surprised my mother cared about you at all.' Then Jon turned to Robb who was standing their his mouth half open. 'Where is father? I have some important information he needs to know about.' Robb turned to him, he's still surprised but Jon was not sure if it was because he didn't react enough or went too far. Robb gestured vaguely to the Lord's Solar and Jon left.

The silence he left with them was exactly what he was going for. But also what he learned at the wall was far too important to leave for too long. 

He entered Lord Stark's solar. His  **father** looked up at him and smiled. 'How's was your trip to the wall?' Jon smiled back 'good, but there are some major problems. Worse than wildlings.' Lord Stark smiled wider now 'Rhaegar Targaryen' Jon laughed, he laughed harder than he had in awhile especially whilst at the wall. He calmed down and then explained 'The wildlings are amassing an army to come South, they think it could be up to 100,000 men, women and children. But the real question is why. The reason scares me, more than anything and you won't believe me, not truly until you see it. The white walkers are back father and when they come the dead do as well.' 

His father looks confused, almost scared. On some level, he believed Jon. 'Do you have proof?' He asked Jon breathed deeply 'No, but I killed one, not with a sword either only with fire.' 

 The room was silent for a moment. Lord Stark relented 'I will call the Lords of the North, we will discuss and come up with the best plan of action. Jon, have you seen your father yet?' Jon was quiet for a moment 'Yes I saw him and the rest of the Targaryens, I told him something and I got the result I wanted.' Ned nodded.

Jon was about to leave but Lord Stark interrupted 'I know you gave Arya a sword and don't worry you are not in trouble but she will get proper lesson's soon but make sure she is safe. She also likes your aunt and half-sister, so try to get to know the others.' Jon nodded and left to seek Arya.

 

* * *

 

 

Jon found Arya, sat her down and asked her 'How are the Targaryen's truly, sister?' She smiled 'I like your half-sister, she says I could be an honorary Sand Snake.' Jon smiled at her 'Well I'm sure you would be the best of them.' Arya continued to talk about how the Sand Snakes fought with spears instead of swords like their father. Jon listened, the details were unimportant at this point. Perhaps the Targaryens are not bad. Jon decided at that moment to try to get to know them. 

Arya continued to talk until a woman who could only be Rhaenys appeared with another that could only be Daenerys. Arya quietened down and look slightly guilty, Rhaenys laughed 'No fear, little she-wolf we heard what you said and are quite happy. Though I fear I would like to get to know my half-brother in private.' Arya hugged Jon and left smiling. Jon was left alone with the two Targaryens, they moved close at sat opposite Jon. The small solar Jon was in meant that he was facing them. 

Jon began 'Before you say anything I know you're angry about what I said and I just needed to say it.' Rhaenys and Daenerys laughed, it was a sweet sound to Jon. 'We expected a lot more, to be honest, my mother was decidedly worried you would be either violent or screaming.' Rhaenys said. Daenerys continued 'I think the thing that hurt my brother most was referring to Lord Stark as your father which is understandable.' Jon nodded and responded quietly 'Thank-you for understanding.' Rhaenys smiled 'What is family for?'

Jon was quiet for a long moment until Daenerys broke the silence 'What is the wall like? I've always wanted to see it.' Memories flashed before Jon's eyes, the dead man rising, the fire consuming him. But he also remembered Grenn, Pyp, and Sam, the day the Lord Commander gave him Longclaw and the first time he saw from atop the wall the land beyond. Jon smiled to himself before continuing 'It's amazing, it's so big stretching from horizon to horizon and going above the clouds. Looking out into what is considered the end of the world, seeing the Snow, Ice, woods, and mountains. I highly recommend it though I would wait to go for a while.' They were both awed for a moment before looking confused.

Jon said quietly 'War is coming on the wall, I just talked to Lord Stark and he is going to call the banners to get ready.' Rhaenys and Daenerys face's turned to shock before Daenerys quietly uttered 'Wildlings' and Jon almost replied  _'worse'_ but he actually said 'My uncle said they are abandoning villages and gathering into a force of 100,000 lead by a former man of the Night's Watch called Manse Rayder. The wall is undermanned less than 1000 men in total and that's including stewards. 600 at Castle Balck alone, if Manse wanted to he could push right through the gate.'

Jon watched their reactions for a second they almost said in unison 'Don't worry we shall help, convince Rhaegar or Lords or anything.' Jon smiled 'Don't worry my father will talk to the King. You two will be safe in Kingslanding.' Rhaenys and Daenerys looked shooked almost angry 'Wait, you are not coming with us?!' Jon looked at them 'I've considered joining the Night's Watch.' They grew sadder 'You don't care about us yet but we shall change your mind don't worry' Rhaenys said with a light tone of seduction. 

Jon was confused for a moment. They stood up and left but Daenerys turned around 'You should meet Aegon, he's in the yard and he wants to spar with you.' Jon breathed heavily, thinking  _'perhaps this will help, maybe they will grow into my family.'_ Jon smiled and found his way to Robb and Aegon.

 

* * *

 

 

Robb had yielded and looked up at Jon and smiled 'Finally someone to challenge me, Jon.' Jon smiled and replied 'I'm sure Robb if you want to taste the dirt again we can start.' Robb smiled and turned to Aegon 'I wouldn't dare take a fight from Aegon, he's been wanting to fight you all week.' Aegon smiled and Robb handed him the sparring sword. 

Jon took off his sword and handed it to Robb. Jon faced Aegon, dark grey meeting violet. Aegon made the first move, gracefully and well practiced it seemed, Jon blocked it easily enough and then parried. Jon pushed forward thinking  _'He has been trained by the greatest knights in the realm. But if I get close enough I may be able to tackle him to the ground.'_ Jon moved forward, putting more pressure on Aegon with continuous strikes, going low and high. Aegon was more practiced but Jon's unorthodox movement caught him off-guard. 

Aegon kept moving back, each step well placed. Jon was getting quicker and more random with his movements. Aegon placed his back foot awkwardly and Jon knew this was the time. He knocked Aegon's wrist with his elbow, pushing the sword away then Jon lunged. Pinning Aegon to the ground, Jon's sword to his neck. Aegon smiled 'I'm impressed.' Jon helped Aegon up and passed the sword back. They both got into positions. Jon knew that trick wouldn't work again so he decided to be calmer. 

They moved forward towards each other at the same time. Jon took the backpedal, more defensive. Aegon was defensive as well, he was surprised by Jon's physicality. They were both measured no sudden lunges or anything. Aegon slowly grew more impatient. Each strike Jon delivered was met with a parry.  Aegon started pushing on Jon, each step towards Jon made Jon nervous. Then Jon realized that Aegon was going to try the same thing. Jon smiled and feigned making a bad foot landing. Aegon lunged but Jon was prepared, he spun out of the way and pushed Aegon to the ground. Aegon turned to a sword at his throat. 

Jon knew Aegon was better, but Jon had practice with members of the Night's Watch, who fought with desperation in each move. They were used to fights in alleys, with no rules of chivalry or honor, no training but they learned through experience. Jon was better than them but it helped him grow as a fighter.

When Jon lifted Aegon up instead of moving away straight away he decided to give advice ' You are a better swordsman than me, better training and each move you execute is perfect but I learned Northern fighting, it's physical, it has got more elements of punches and kicks. You need to be careful but you need more practice with my fighting to beat me with a tackle or punch.' Aegon seemed to want to object but took the advice with Grace and they set up to go again. 

Aegon quickly disarmed Jon the next few times. They both grew respectful for one another. Aegon asked Jon a question 'Why did you tell me how you won?' Jon smiled 'I don't want you to die now do I?' Aegon smiled back, 'I understand how you feel about father, but if you can try to know him,' Jon nodded and grabbed Longclaw from Robb. Before Jon could leave Robb asked him 'Jon this is lighter than my sword but much longer what is it made from.' Jon smiled.

Longclaw flew quickly out of its scabbard, it's dark ripples shining. Robb's eyes widened 'I've only seen that on ... wait is that Valyrian Steel?' Jon smiled 'Yes. This is Longclaw the Ancestral sword of House Mormont. The Lord Commander gave it to me after he changed the bear pommel to a white wolf with red eyes, like Ghost.' Robb smiled 'It is, why did he give it to you?' Aegon moved closer and was looking at the blade. Jon just said 'It's difficult to explain, though if the Lady Maege comes I may give it to her.' Robb and Aegon seemed to agree. 

 

 


	3. Rhaenys

Rhaenys  
Her Dornish blood was beginning to suffer in this cold. The north scared her in that light because it's still meant to be summer. This Jon Sands return, however, was beginning to make her forget the cold. At first, he was interesting, the way he could speak so honestly to someone who is possibly the most powerful man in the world really struck a chord with her (after she recovered from the shock of course). 

Then something else grew, he was definitely the son of her father, not so much the coloring but the shape of his face and body, the way he fights and the melancholy that overtakes himself is pure Rhaegar. His eye's though, according to her mother, was a mixture of both his father and mother. She saw the temper of a wolf when he first spoke to his king, but when he was at peace there was an intelligence to them so much like her father.

She had talked to her mother about this and Elia smiled knowingly, Rhaenys assured her it wasn't like that but part of her knew, she cared about him, more than a sister should. When she spoke to Daenerys about it, she smiled but it was different to her mother. Somehow she felt that Dany understood better than most, what Jon truly was.  _'Maybe Daenerys feels the same'_ Rhaenys thought, a part of her was defensive but her Dornish self-smiled  _'This could be very interesting'._

Jon Sand was very close to the Starks, especially Robb and Arya. They treat him like a brother even though he is a cousin. Rhaenys even thanked Arya once saying  _'_ Thank you for being a sister to him when I couldn't'. Arya smiled and replied 'Of course I would, he  **is** my brother.' Rhaenys was happy, her first conversation with Jon went well according to her, the slight attraction she felt before grew as the conversation went on. She turned to Daenerys at some point and by the look in her eyes, she was definitely feeling the same.

After she left she lead Daenerys away. They reached a quiet servant's closet that would serve her purposes. Daenerys was confused 'What is it, Rhaenys?' Rhaenys smiled at her 'We both seem to care more about this Dragonwolf than we expected.' Daenerys was confused for a moment then the realization hit her 'How did you know... wait "we"?' Daenerys said, Rhaenys nodded.

Rhaenys smiled and quickly replied quietly 'I can share if you want to?' Rhaenys was shocked by her words, even this was much coming from her. Daenerys was thoughtful for a moment then smiled 'I can share, let's convince this Dragonwolf to join us.' They smiled and left the closet and promised to meet the morning after the feast to celebrates Jon's return from the Night's Watch to talk about how to seduce the bastard. 

 

 

* * *

 

The feast was similar to the first one just with fewer people and less lavish foods. To her surprise, the King was invited though it would be not to. Jon talked to his youngest sister for a while, his face held a true smile that was perfect to Rhaenys. Now that she accepted her feelings about the bastard dragon she noticed little things about him, his rare smiled lightened her mood and sent butterfly's to her stomach, his long brooding looks make her grow concerned and his determination in sparring fills her with pride. 

Arya made making Jon smile seem so easy, yet every conversation with Jon was slightly difficult. He didn't respond to flirtation previously as if he didn't notice what she was doing and when he did grew awkward and made excuses and went to spar.  _'Has the Night's Watch truly made him immune to women?'_ The thought concerned her but she would continue, something will work. 

Arya soon had to leave, leaving Jon alone at least for now. Rhaenys swooped in quickly and sat in Arya's seat. Jon seemed surprised. She smiled at him 'I want to get to know my brother, do you have a problem with that.' Jon replied 'No, not at all.' Rhaenys picked little things of food and started asking of Jon 'What are the lands like North of here, I can't imagine it gets any colder than it is now.' Jon laughed 'It get's quite cold at a wall made of ice your Grace.' Rhaenys smile turned serious 'I'm not "your grace" to you Jon, you are my brother.' Jon looked down 'I am a bastard.' Rhaenys was saddened for a moment 'I don't really care, to be honest, you are my father's son and that's all that matters. Even my mother doesn't blame you for that, you didn't ask to be born, none of us did.' Jon smiled at her. A sad smile but a smile all the same.

Rhaenys continued 'I do hope you come South with us, at least see the capital and what the south has to offer. I'm sure it would be a surprise compared to the wall. You could even come to Dorne and the Water Gardens. The pools there are amazing.' Jon smiled, it seemed true and similar to the one Arya could produce. Her heart fluttered but she stopped herself. She can't get too attached yet. 

The rest of the evening was filled with traditional northern festivities and the polite conversation continued. Aegon came over at some point, his stupid smile on his face. He sat down on the other side of Jon, Robb had left to dance with some Northern girl. Aegon slapped Jon on the back like they had been brothers for years. She could see Jon grimace but soon Aegon began 'You should dance brother, I think many girls here wouldn't mind.' Jon turned to him 'It's an insult for many highborn to dance with a bastard, no matter how highborn their parents are.' Aegon realizing he hit a nerve back off with one final comment 'Trust me, they don't care I've seen at least four girls look over here.' Aegon didn't give Jon time to respond before retreating to the dance floor himself where he found himself dancing with Sansa.

Jon got up and excused himself before leaving. 

Rhaenys soon did the same but instead of look for him, she stayed on a balcony overlooking the vast planes of the North. The cold wind was biting her skin in her dress, even though she was far North she still war a thin silk dress. Royalty was not about practicality. 

She soon began to shiver, she decided to stay there though, thinking of her Dragonwolf. She felt a warm touch cover her in a thick wool cloak. She hugged it tightly to her chest and saw her mother looking at her with knowing eyes. 'I understand how you feel about Jon Sand...' 'and I shouldn't get involved with a bastard it is below me. I know mother it's just that everytime I'm around him I am happier than with others, way more than Aegon and far more than with other boys. It's just I care about him and I worry I'm falling in love with him. But the worst part is, I don't know if he loves me back.' 

Her mother was quiet for a moment 'I know, I see the way you look at him. I must have had the same look when I saw your father. But I've watched Jon as well, he does care about you back, but unlike other bastards, this one was raised by Eddard Stark. That man represents honor so Jon was more honorable than most men before he could walk.' Her mother almost laughed. 'He, if given the option would marry you but I'm afraid he knows his place. Catelyn Stark seemed to make it abundantly clear that he doesn't have a mother and he's only interacted with his little sister. He will be wary.' Rhaenys started to pout 'but I think you can do it.' Rhaenys smiled again 'Then I will try.'

 

* * *

 

The next morning Rhaenys woke to the sound of knocking on her door. She slipped on a dress and answered to find none other than her aunt. They shared a smile before Rhaenys allowed her in. Daenerys sat on a chair whilst Rhaenys sat opposite her on the edge of the bed. 

Daenerys poured herself a little wine and swirled it in her glass. 'I saw Jon leave and you not that long after.' Daenerys arched her brow, questioning Rhaenys. Rhaenys cheeks flushed 'No, nothing like that yet. We talked and I like him the more I spend time with him. When I left my mother found out and says she knows how I feel.' Daenerys was quiet for the moment. 

'If you want me to stop I can, I will concede Jon to you' Daenerys said. Rhaenys shook her head 'No, we shall continue.' Daenerys nodded her head in agreement. 

The room was quiet as both were deep in thought. Daenerys said out of the blue, quietly under her breath 'I love Jon.' Rhaenys quietly responded 'I do too.' 

Daenerys smiled 'Anything I should know before I pursue Jon, we only have three days left. We need to convince him to come South.' Rhaenys nodded 'Agreed, try to avoid him being a bastard but apart from that he's fine.' Daenerys nodded 'Talk to Robb and Arya if there is anything with Jon we may need to know.' 

Daenerys got up and left, Rhaenys stayed in deep thought. 

Another knock on the door pulled Rhaenys from her deep thought. She opened the door to the Kingsguard Arthur Dayne. She smiled at the knight 'ser', Arthur returned the smile and began 'His Grace, the King wishes to see you in his solar. If I may lead the way.' Rhaenys nodded. 

She was lead through the hallways staring at either Arthur's white cloak or Winterfell's Granite Walls. She was at the door to her father's solar quickly, the Knight knocked and announced her and she was soon let it. 

Her father gestured to the sea in front of him and Rhaenys sat down gracefully and Arthur closed the door behind him as he left. There was momentary silence as her father gathered his words. 'What is Jon like?' Rhaenys breathed deeply before smiling 'I like him, he seems honorable like Lord Stark, he has the patience to deal with Aegon and I think I like him.' Rhaegar was confused at her last remark 'You said "like" him twice, what do you mean...' her father stopped himself as he realized. 

They were staring at each other 'So your mother has told me' He said. Rhaenys looked down ready to get told about her duty to the family and how a bastard was too low for her. Rhaegar smiled 'There is something I need to tell you about him.' Rhaenys looked up confused. He began 'He is not actually a bastard, I married Lyanna so he is actually Jon Targaryen. I couldn't bear to see her eyes every day after hearing of her death.' 

Her thoughts were mangled, _'He's not a bastard, He is a Dragon... HE IS ELIGABLE.'_ Rhaenys breathed deeply 'So he is Jon Targaryen, do you have proof.' Rhaegar nodded 'Just Witnesses, the former High Septon and I so it's just my word left.' Rhaenys nodded 'So you are going to try to bring him home then.' Rhaegar nodded 'If I can though I fear you will be better at convincing him.' Rhaenys nodded but her father continued 'I was going to marry him to your Aunt but I guess you could marry him.' Rhaenys smiled but then it faltered slightly. Rhaegar looked concerned 'What is it?' Rhaenys smiled 'Daenerys also wants to marry Jon.' Rhaegar sat back in his chair. 

There was quiet for a few moments as Rhaegar seemed to think it all over and then stated 'Well, Jon may have to choose, though I don't want to divide you and Dany.' Rhaenys smiled 'Well Jon could follow your footsteps.' Rhaegar looked confused, then nodded 'If you and Dany are okay with that, I don't mind.' Rhaenys smiled and hugged Rhaegar.

Just before she left Rhaenys turned to her father 'I will try and get Jon to talk to you one on one if you want.' Rhaegar nodded 'Get him to Kingslanding first then work on that, thank-you.' 


	4. Daenerys

Daenerys  
She left Rhaenys to her own thoughts, whether she was planning for future or considering her options now, Daenerys knew she didn't have time unless she could convince Jon to go South with them.

Walking through Winterfell she found Robb talking to Jon, they were both sweaty from sparring and they seemed to have just finished. Jon's long curls are matted and cover part of his eyes, whilst Robbs hair seems to shine with the sweat. 

Jon noticed first, he looked up and smiled, Robb soon noticed as well and went over to her.  

'Princess' Robb said and nodded respectfully. Jon slightly bowed 'Aunt.' Robb smiled 'Well I need to clean up after that, your nephew is a better swordsman than some expect, your grace.' Jon's smiled grew at his brothers teasing. 

Daenerys moved closer to her nephew. 'You are quite talented with a blade, you could win melee's after a few training sessions under Ser Barristan or Ser Arthur.' Jon nodded 'Thank-you princess your very kind.' Daenerys laughed 'Gods Jon we are family are you going to keep using my title in private.' Her coy smile at the edge made Jon's face turn red. 'Please call me Dany' she continued. Jon smiled 'Of course,  _Dany_.' 

Daenerys smiled back 'Would you like me to run through the names that you will address your siblings by, I have no doubt they would prefer it over  _"Your Grace"_ ' She giggled at the end. Jon smiled sheepishly back 'Sure go ahead.' Daenerys held her hand out and exaggeratedly counted on her fingers as she went through 'Aegon is called Egg when your just in the presence of Targaryens, Rhaenys likes to be called Rhae no matter who she is with and I, of course, am Daenerys your Aunt as you have just learnt I prefer Dany.' Jon was chuckling and Daenerys continued 'Elia though would just like Elia or even mother but that is completely up to you.' Jon nodded quietly his smile faded from his face. 

Daenerys turned 'Do you mind if I see the crypts here, I know it's meant to be just your family but I want to see if the rumours are true.' Jon smiled again 'What rumours?' Daenerys held her arm out for him to take it 'I will explain on the way.' Jon took her arm replying simply with 'Of course.' 

Daenerys explained 'One rumour I hear is that there are the Ghosts of the old Kings of Winter haunting the buildings especially the crypts. Another is that the statues sometimes walk around at night and defend the castle should a treat to the Starks come.' Jon smiled 'The second one is wrong the first one, however, is difficult to explain though I will try anyway. You can definitely feel the eyes of the old Kings of Winter but that may just be me.' Daenerys breath picked up a bit. 

They soon got to the entrance to the crypt, faint light seen below by the flickering of torches. Daenerys breathing quickened again It was different to the Targaryen memorial in the Sept of Baelor. Jon smiled at her 'You sure you want to go.' Daenerys nodded nervously 'I am still curious.' 

Jon leads the way with Daenerys gingerly following behind. The dark tunnel then opened slightly to see the statues of Dire-wolves and former Stark kings. They stood imposing even compared the Dragon skulls. They walked forward, each step echoed down the tunnel,  a cold breeze blew in behind her causing her to shiver. Jon suppressed a light chuckle, Daenerys turned and smiled 'What's so funny?' Jon smiled 'I shouldn't laugh, Winterfell is probably too cold for Dragons.' Daenerys shook her head ' You're a dragon too? You seem able to deal with the temperature.' Jon smiled 'Lord Stark says I have the north in me and Winterfell is nothing compared to Castle Black.'

Daenerys was thoughtful for a moment 'After you met us, you went to Lord Stark straight away and it seemed very important.' Jon's smile broke into his normal solemn expression. 'The wall is terribly undermanned, it only has enough men to barely hold it's last three castles that even then are barely enough. Doesn't help that the wildlings seem to be banding together for a major attack on the North, under the lead of a former brother of the Night's Watch so he knows how weak they are. Lord Commander Mormont said that if they managed to get 100,000 men and attack Castle Black they wouldn't be able to stop them. The Watch would fall and worse things then Wildlings will come.'

She didn't realize how grave the situation truly was, she understood that Jon going to the Watch was more than simply avoiding the Targaryens.  _Wait what is worse than Wildlings_ Daenerys thought. She went to ask but decided against it, Jon didn't seem in the mood to be questioned.

Jon stopped before the only female statue in the crypt,  _Lyanna Stark, Jon's mother._ She watched as Jon rubbed a hand against her face, his hand was so delicate it was as if the statue was made of glass. She looked on with pity, both of them had killed their mother coming into the world. It weighed heavy on her, yet Rhaegar was always there yet Jon had lost his mother and was abandoned by his birth father raised by an uncle he thought of as more of a father than his true one. 

She decided to break the tension 'Are you going to come south with us? It would be good for a prince to see more of his Kingdom.' Jon was thoughtful for a moment. 'I haven't decided, though I don't think I will, maybe I'll join the watch. I know it's a band of thieves but they need the help more than ever.' Daenerys was saddened for a second, then she realized, there was still doubt in his voice. He's not gone yet.

'You can convince more people to help in Kingslanding, even ask the King to help I'm sure he'd be willing. I know you don't want to hear it but he did come up here to make amends' Daenerys said. Jon was thoughtful, his face unreadable. Daenerys was quiet for a moment waiting for his reaction, a hint at whether she had changed his mind. 

He sighed 'Perhaps you're right, I doubt anyone would listen to a bastard, Targaryen or otherwise.' Daenerys smiled, she seems to have convinced him though it wouldn't take much to convince him to stay, let alone go to the wall. She hoped he would go South long enough for them to get to know each other better. She was happy nevertheless, she would tell Rhaenys as soon as possible. 

 

* * *

 

 She found Rhaenys talking to Sansa and Arya in the hall. She found herself sat next to Rhaenys, Sansa was asking about Kingslanding and Dorne. Rhaenys explained that the capital was cramped and that she always prefered the water gardens. Sansa nodded though was still interested in the Capital. Daenerys was worried for Sansa, a girl whose head is too far in the clouds. Arya seemed amused by her sisters gushing,  _'It seems this girl understands the world better than her older sister'_ Daenerys thought. 

Arya asked about the water gardens, Rhaenys elaborated about the cool waters and all the children playing in them. That during the hot summers, nothing was better. Arya smiled but asked 'What do you do in the Winter?' 

'We don't get much Snow in Dorne and the Winter's are not as extreme as they are in the North.' Rhaenys replied, 'What do you do in the North, you're wearing furs and it's Summer.'

Arya gestured to the walls 'Under Winterfell there are hot springs, Brandon the Builder had the water pumped through the walls to keep the castle warm.'

Daenerys looked at the walls with greater interest, the castle is definitely more than a Large Granite fortress. Though it is unsurprising, Brandon the Builder is famed for building the Wall and helping build Storm's End.

There was a quiet moment 'Is Jon going South to be a Prince?'  Arya asked, concern laced in her tone. 

Daenerys cut in before Rhaenys could respond 'Jon can come South if he wishes, I'm sure your father would be happy for you to come down with him if he accepts the Master of Laws position.' Arya is still concerned but she stops her questioning. 

Sansa asked 'Is Jon still a bastard or will the King legitimize him?' Arya looked at her sister darkly at the use of the word bastard. Rhaenys almost spit out her food but Daenerys answered again.

'The King would legitimize Jon if he wanted to, though being a prince does have greater responsibilities. It also depends if your brother wants to join the Night's Watch.' Daenerys hoped to all gods that Jon would choose the first option. Rhaenys nodded in agreement to her response to Sansa's question. Before they could continue Aegon and Robb walked in. 

Aegon sat next to Rhaenys and Robb found himself next to Arya. Sansa blushed slightly at the sight of Aegon, her affection clear for the crown prince. Daenerys, Rhaenys and Arya rolled their eyes but Daenerys saw that Robb looked at Aegon with some newfound aggression. Daenerys thought it was sweet to see Robb be so defensive of his sister but yet it would all be for nought. Aegon and Sansa may as well be betrothed at this point. 

The conversation carried on, Robb asked Aegon about the Realm at large and what plans they had. Aegon just responded vaguely about preparations for Summer ending and the growing fear of the long Winter ahead.  Robb nodded in approval, Aegon soon talked about the loss of Jon Arryn, who as Master of Laws died very strangely. Robb soon asked 'Is that why his Grace came, to see if my father would be your new Master of Laws.' 

Aegon breathed and then replied 'What my father did to Jon has haunted him for a while now but he knew he couldn't use a few months travel on a family issue, he doesn't trust me with the kingdom yet or some of the advisors. But travelling North for a new council position, especially if it's the head of a great house gives a good reason to head all the way North. But Lord Stark was always an excellent choice for Master of Laws or even Hand of the King, but that position was already taken.' The tension within the room dissipated. 

Jon walked in calmly but noticed everyone was at the table, he was about to leave but Robb called him over 'Don't get shy now brother, come over.' Aegon looked at Robb, partly confused and partly angry.  _'It seems they call themselves brothers, they are far closer than any of us ever thought'_ Daenerys thought. Jon smiled and sat next to Robb. The smile was small but it was enchanting to her, he rarely smiled whilst they were there. She turned to Rhaenys who seemed to have the same reaction. 

Jon returned to his solemn expression quickly and began eating. Arya stopped him quickly 'Are you going South, Jon?' He struggled to swallow his food, Robb laughed and slapped Jon on the back. Jon soon cleared his throat and continued 'I'm not sure yet but I'm leaning towards going. Maybe convince a few people to go to the wall.' Daenerys listened to Jon, his forever dutiful tone, he seems to not have a single personal desire he wishes to follow.  _'I need to ask Robb what he was like before he went to the wall'_ Daenerys thought.

They all soon began leaving, Sansa and Arya left to their needlework. Robb left to check on his wolf and soon it was just the Targaryens. Aegon smiled at his brother 'it'll be good to have you in the capital brother, another sparring partner would be good. I'd also like to hear about the Wall and our Great Uncle Aemon.' Jon smiled at the mention of their relative. 

Rhaenys smiled 'Our father has exchanged letters with him, how is he in person?' Jon looked up 'He's as blind as a bat yet can still manage to be the wisest man I ever met. He advised the last Aegon before he took his thrones, Aegon the unlikely.' Daenerys smiled at the fondness in Jon's tone. Rhaenys then proceeded to ask 'How old is he now, got to be over eighty now.' Jon smiled 'I wouldn't be surprised if he's over a hundred.'

Daenerys thought aloud 'I wonder why they haven't made him an Arch Maester.' The room turned thoughtful for a moment, 'I should ask the Grand Maester to send another Maester their though, he cannot read anymore and requires the help of the few literate members of the watch. Mayhaps make him an Arch Maester or Grand Maester but I think he'd refuse.' Jon replied.

This piqued their interest, Aegon asked 'Why would he do that?" Jon just shrugged 'It seems he thinks that it's his destiny to die on the wall.' 

The room was quiet until Ser Arthur walked in 'Your Grace would like to see Prince Jon.' Daenerys eyes saw Jon. His body tensed, his eyes grew slightly angry. Daenerys knew she needed to calm him down 'If you can convince the King of the Seven kingdoms about the need of the Night's Watch it will make it easier for you to convince people. At least speak to him.' Jon slowed his breathing and nodded his head in agreement before excusing himself. Ser Arthur followed closely behind Jon as if he were part of the Royal family. 

Rhaenys soon turned to Daenerys 'I talked to father and found out some interesting things.' Aegon lifted his head and Daenerys faced her. 'First thing is that apparently Father and Lyanna were married, so Jon is trueborn. Father also wants him to marry one or both of us.' Daenerys couldn't help but smile, Aegon was dumbfounded 'Jon is trueborn and father wanted him to marry you two. I thought he wanted to stop the old Targaryen practices.' Rhaenys just shrugged 'I think he wants Jon to feel closer connected to the Targaryen's so a marriage to Daenerys or I helps with that.' Aegon nodded in agreement 'So that is what father will be telling him now if he wants to marry one of you?' Rhaenys nodded but Daenerys corrected 'Or both of us.' 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Jon

Jon

Ser Arthur gestured to the door that the King was behind. The door opened and the King was staring at the centre of the desk though nothing was there, there was a worry in his eyes. He soon looked up and offered a smile. Jon did not respond he just sat down and gruffly asked 'Is there anything you desire _your grace?'_

The King breathed heavily, 'Jon, there are a few things I need to tell you. I am sure Lord Stark has told you about Lyanna. But I want you to know I cared about her and loved her.' Jon scoffed. The King pretended to ignore it. 'But something was wrong with me, you could call it a madness. Not like my father but I was absolutely obsessed with prophecy and magic. That's what comes with spending your time in books.' Jon was quiet, he wasn't looking at the King anymore but was still listening. Rhaegar had got up and stared out the window.

'But either way, I was under the impression that my son Aegon would be the prince who was promised, Azor Ahai, The Last Hero whatever you want to call it. I also believed that Aegon would marry two sister wives, like Aegon the Conqueror. The three heads of the Dragon as it were. You, however, changed things, you were born male rather than Visenya.'  Rhaegar was pained at reliving his young ambitions.

But he breathed and continued 'When Lord Stark presented you to me. I didn't know what to do. The Prophecy I dedicated myself to was false. I had manipulated two women for something that wasn't true. It pained me deeply, Lord Stark took my offence and decided to raise you as his own. I believe he promised Lyanna but I claimed you were my bastard and paid the High Septon for his silence.' Jon was quiet _'Why would the King pay the High Septon?'_ He thought. Rhaegar continued 'The fact is Jon, I married Lyanna. You were born Aemon Targaryen after your uncle you met at the wall.' Jon's eyes locked onto Rhaegars, the King was staring at him for a reaction. Jon stared back, waiting for laughter, waiting for some give away that it wasn't true. He had always been defined by his birth. But he wasn't a Bastard.

Jon was quiet for a moment but replied 'This is a lie, I have been Jon Snow or Sand my whole life.' Rhaegar shook his head, 'It's all true  _son.'_ Jon stared up at his father, the word snapping him back to reality. 'You call me son, after all these years. Claiming I was a bastard and leaving me to be raised by my Uncle. Who has been more of a father to me than you ever were? Yet you still dare to call me son.' Rhaegar hung his head in defeat. Jon stared, his eyes meeting the Dark purple of Rhaegars.

Before Jon could leave Rhaegar asked 'So your not coming South, your siblings are growing fond of you.' Jon turned and remembered his promise. 'I'll go South but only to help get men for the wall.' Rhaegar looked at Jon confused 'Why?' 

Jon was quiet 'You won't believe me, no one truly will. I will never forget the blue eyes, their stare so cold I thought it would freeze my soul.' Jon breathed and looked at the King. Rhaegar was thoughtful just as Jon was leaving he heard the King mutter to no one in particular 'Maybe I wasn't wrong.' 

 

* * *

 

 

The Morning sun shone through the window, Jon was already up and had his clothes packed. The party would be moving South today, Jon strapped Longclaw to his back and turned to check if there was anything else he left. His small room was empty of his few belongings. He looked around, at the walls with cracks that he had almost memorized. All the scratches on furniture come from a memory, like falling over or practicing with a sword in his room. 

Jon smiled at the memory's, the Stark's were his family more so then the Targaryens. Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon are more like siblings than cousins. Though he would have to leave Robb behind as well as Bran and Rickon. Though Jon knew he would miss Robb and Arya the most, his brother that he had adventured through Winterfell with. Arya who had been so desperate to learn to fight and ride horses. Jon had cared about them deeply, it also helped that he felt abandoned by his father and blood siblings but the kindness he was showed by them and Lord Stark made Jon happy at Winterfell.

Now Jon would leave, to the one place he should have lived but that he had been refused. It still made his blood boil though he was better at hiding it. Lord Stark said that the cold had cooled his dragon's temper, Jon had laughed not only because it was funny but it was true. But not as true as people believed. Jon had met the Targaryens, he had even realized that he could not blame Rhaenys, Aegon and Daenerys. That the fault lied with his father, the king. So Jon was kind and was surprised by there understanding and willingness to become closer. So he embraced them, not like family but like close friends. Rhaegar, on the other hand, was his King and nothing more. 

Jon left his room, walking down the hallway until he was in the courtyard. Servants were still milling about, getting the travel in order, the morning sun bathed the castle in orange and gold. He saw Robb walking up with a smile, like his normal large smile but there was a regret and sadness about it. Jon smiled at the thought of his cousin missing him. Robb began 'Well next time I see you, you'll be a proper Targaryen prince.' Jon smiled 'I think the North will stay with me forever.' Robb smile grew 'Please help Arya and Sansa get settled, I can't be their big brother whilst their all down in the South. But you can, I know we may not be blood brothers, but we definitely share a father.'

Jon looked at his brother seriously 'I will make sure nothing happens to them. I would swear my sword to them but Sansa would reject and Arya would push me over.' Robb laughed. 'Your right, but I trust you to do the best that you can... I like Aegon but if he doesn't treat Sansa right.' Jon put his hand on Robb's shoulder, 'He will, I'll make him.' Robb nodded and then hugged Jon. 

The released each other soon after and looked into each other's eyes as if it were the last time. Jon was distracted by the voice of Rhaenys 'Jon!' Jon said goodbye to Robb and turned towards the Targaryen princess. 

Rhaenys smiled widely at him, Jon thought she must have really hated Winterfell.  As Jon got close he found her with a horse readied.  She held in her reigns to horse's, she gestured to the first horse, which was a light gold which looked like sand. 'This is my Horse, I got for my twelfth name day' Rhaenys said with a smile and gestured to the horse next to it, which had a bag that looks suspiciously like Jon's. 'This is your Horse, of the same brood as mine and Aegon's unless you plan on riding Ghost' Rhaenys quipped. Jon smiled and took the reigns, brushing the neck of the horse lightly. 

It seems very well breed, calm under Jon's touch. Though most horses are, Lord Stark said that he had inherited that from his mother. For a long time Jon urged for stories about Lyanna though he soon learned it was hard for his father to talk about it, Uncle Benjen had been the same in his few visits. 

Jon felt someone tugging at his leg, he turned to see Bran. His face full of disappointment. 'Bran, what is it?' Bran looked at his feet 'Mother won't let Rickon and I go with you and father. How am I supposed to learn to be a knight now.' Jon smiled at his brother 'Don't worry, your mother will certainly let you visit father and your sisters. Though in the meantime I will make sure that a Knight will be ready to take you as a squire or page. With your parent's consent. But whilst I'm gone listen to your brother and mother.' Bran had a new smile on his face, brightening up his features. 'Do you think I could be a Kingsgaurd one day.' Jon rubbed his head 'Aegon would be lucky to have you protecting him.' 

Bran hugged him tightly, Jon's hands rubbed his back affectionately. Bran soon released Jon and ran off on some adventure. Jon smiled watching his brother run off and turned back to his horse. 

Rhaenys smiled at Jon, 'Well I need to find Aegon before he does anything stupid in his last moments in Winterfell. Daenerys and I wouldn't mind you joining us if you want.' Jon smiled 'I promised Arya to ride with her but I'll be sure to find time to ride with you,' Jon replied. Rhaenys left and Jon moved to a near wooden fence.

The servants had soon cleared most of the Courtyard. Jon tied the reigns temporarily and went to the kennels. He found Sansa and Arya tending to their Direwolves. Sansa was brushing Lady and Arya was scratching Nymeria behind the ear. Ghost moved passed them and snuggled into Jon's legs. Jon pets him on the head. 

Arya looked at Jon 'How did you train him so well and he's the same size as ours even though yours was a runt.' Jon just shrugged 'He was difficult to train but I had a lot of time, whilst traveling. How he grew so much I don't know, I feed him as much food so that must be it.'

Arya nodded in half understanding and Sansa soon asked 'Are you excited to go to the capital Jon, it's your home.' Jon smiled at her 'Well I've always liked to see more of the world. But Winterfell has always felt like home to me' Jon replied with some faked enthusiasm, Sansa had dreamed more of the capital then Jon had.

Jon told Ghost to follow and went back to his horse. His horse was nervous around Ghost, though Jon chooses to ignore it. 

Before Jon could mount his horse Lord Stark approached. Jon smiled at him, Lord Stark patted his shoulder 'Ready, we should be leaving very soon.' Jon nodded in reply. 'Good' his father replied with a smile on his face. 'Are you going to try to get Arya to travel by cart with Sansa?' Jon asked, his father laughed 'Since the Targaryen's are going by horse she will as well. I can't always watch her, but can you make sure she doesn't get into trouble or stray too far.' 'I promised to ride with her for the first part of the journey so I'll keep an eye on her' Jon replied. 

Lord Stark nodded before Jory started talking to him. 

The preparations were soon made and with a final wave to the Stark family, Jon left Winterfell.

* * *

 

Riding with Arya was fun, races towards an object in the distance like tall trees or unusual rock formations were common. Though to her face with a constant smile lightened Jon's mood of leaving the place he called home. 

Ghost was close to Jon, running alongside his horse whilst Nymeria followed Arya with more freedom. Roaming across widely, disappearing into woods to return soon later. At first, they panicked every time the wolf left sight though they soon realized that it would never be too far behind. 

Arya often wished to go and explore far into the woods, take in the scents of the North, see the frost covered trees and feel the light snow beneath the horse's feet. Though Jon would remind her of her Lord Father's wish to stay near the procession. 

The first day it was easier to keep Arya in line though she would get more rogue each day South. She would travel further away, the first day was within eyesight but the next it would get further and further away. 

Jon would try to remind her of her father's wishes. Arya would pout and Jon would let her go because, in the end, her smile was worth it. 

On the night of the third day of the trip, Aegon greeted Jon. They were in a small holdfast near the Kingsroad, which was hosting the party South. 

Jon smiled at the prince, Aegon returned a wider one 'You seem to be enjoying your travels. I watch how each morning you ride off with the youngest Stark, Arya I believe.' Jon nodded, 'She's always wanted to ride across the North, but its hardly befitting a Lady.' Aegon nodded 'That's why she gets on so well with Rhae and Dany. They both don't mind balls and masquerades but I think they really want to ride around. Rhaenys certainly does in her Dornish Sand steed around the Kingswood.' Jon smiled, glad that Arya could make friends with the Targaryen ladies. 

Aegon clapped Jon on the back 'Arya had asked Daenerys and Rhaenys to ride with her, so if you wouldn't mind we could ride near the front of the procession. Maybe you can show me what the North is truly like to someone from there.' Aegon was rubbing his hand on his back. Jon smiled, though he was confused. Aegon always showed the normal prince exterior, though every now and then he'd lapse, saying how he felt which touched Jon deeply. 

'Sure' Jon replied, Aegon's slightly nervous smile was replaced with a joyous one. 'Then away we shall go' Aegon joked. His horse flew ahead before Jon even registered it. 

A quick kick to his horse and he was ridding after Aegon a smile on his face.

 

 

 

 


End file.
